The Graduation Present
by Mer3Girl
Summary: For high school graduation, Caitlyn gives Mitchie a gift: a certificate for free pole dancing! How will Shane take it? Request made by Valu86! Rated M for future sex scene.
1. The Present

**_Author's Note: _**_Hello! ~ It's been quite a long time since I've written in this category. I missed Smitchie dearly. Hope you are all well. _

_Anyway, this fic idea was requested by **Valu86. **I wanted to post this right after I had written it so that she (I'm assuming you're a she? o.o) knows that I have not forgotten her at all! She was very supportive of one of my fics. So, here's to you, hun! _

_This will be about 3-4 chapters, so it's a multi-shot fic. Rated M for future sex scene. Updates will be whenever I get the chance due to the fact that I am taking summer courses to lighten my workload for my senior tear of college. Hope you understand! _

_Hope the rest of you enjoy! _

_~Much love_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own CR characters. _

_The idea belongs to **Valu86**! I am simply breathing life into it. ;)_

* * *

><p>White foam bubbled upon an upper lip as the warm, scrumptious latte dove into her mouth and throat. The drink was spiked with three shots of espresso, just the remedy she needed for a dreary grey afternoon. Settling her plastic cup down onto the table, Mitchie looked out the window, a pattern of rain droplets trailing down the glass. She had hoped that her friend, Caitlyn, would not be held back by the weather.<p>

Mitchie had been awaiting Caitlyn's presence for the past ten minutes. The time for graduation was approaching rather soon, and she wished to bestow a gift upon her closest friend before the ceremony. They had attended different schools, but they had managed very well to retain a close connection amongst themselves. Thumbing the crimson ribbon of the tiny gift box, the young lady waited patiently, sipping her latte with her unoccupied hand. She mused over the red mark of her lipstick adorning the plastic cup. 'Vampire's Kiss, #34..' she recalled the name of the treasured cosmetic.

Soon enough, a chime sounded off when the entrance door was opened. A mane of honey comb curls was the first thing Mitchie had taken notice of. A grin tugged at the corners of her rose petal lips. Caitlyn had arrived, her breath shallow from the sprinting. Her rich earthen irises sought out for a petite young lady with dark cacao tresses.

"Ahh," she breathed once she located her dear friend sitting beside a window.

Approaching the table, Caitlyn leaned over Mitchie to embrace her, cherishing her natural warmth.

"I am _so so_ sorry! There had been traffic on the way!" she explained.

Ms. Torres tittered softly, waving her hand as a gesture to ease Caitlyn's worries.

"It's no big deal, really! I understand. Besides, I'm in walking distance of this café while you're not; you have a perfectly valid excuse."

"Thank you, Mitch," the curly-q smiled, sitting down across from her friend. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been well, very well. Just experiencing this zombie trance nowadays, knowing that I'll be finished with high school once and for all."

"I hear ya…I simply don't care about the work anymore! I want to start working towards producing, taking classes that'll actually _help _me progress in what I truly want to do. Seriously, I do _not _need pre-calculus in order to find the right kind of bands to support, now do I?"

"You win there!"

The pair of young ladies giggled in unison. Further conversation had dabbled in family, college selections, and, of course, boyfriends. Mitchie had been in a relationship with her lover, Shane Grey, for about three years; three fruitful, fulfilling years. Caitlyn, on the other hand, was engaged in a fairly new relationship with Nate Black, Shane's bandmate, for a year. Ms. Geller had been ready for love after spending more quality time with him two years ago while attending Camp Rock. Mr. Black had taken longer than expected: he had been dating someone else at the time, Dana whats-her-face (Caitlyn wasn't too thrilled with their infatuation). When he was free as a robin, the two had become inseparable, and embarked on a tender connection between them.

"…he and I are closer than ever, but we're still working out the kinks, ya know?"

"That'll happen," noted Mitchie. "It had taken Shane and I quite a while to smooth things out, especially since he's a musician, and I'm still finding my own path in life. It'd be nice to work with him, but, honestly…I want to work for my own fame, and not leech off of him. I have my pride; I work for myself."

"Ooh, girl power, Missy," Caitlyn teased, tapping the tip of her friend's nose with her index finger.

The young lady with the russet mane scratched her nose from the playful flick of her friend's finger. Caitlyn's eyes suddenly twinkled with impish charm, stifled amusement birthing within her pupils.

"So, I had bought you a little gift for graduation," she began, reaching into her purse to retrieve it.

"As did I! Oh, but you didn't have to buy me anything! I'm just content with spending more time with you."

"Oh shush, you get a gift, and that's final."

Mitchie stuck out her tongue in place of a verbal retort. She had urged Caitlyn to open her gift first, the crimson ribbon contrasting beautifully with the amethyst hued wrapping paper.

"The wrapping is precious!" exclaimed Caitlyn. "I almost feel bad about ruining it."

"Please don't. Open it. I'm hoping you like it.."

Carefully unwrapping, the young lady with a forest of honey gold curls on her head was acquainted with a small turquoise box withholding the treasure inside. The top was removed, and eyes widened with glee at a silver bracelet with vibrant colored trinkets dangling from the thin chain. One charm had been of a fuchsia star; another had been of a black record with a white center. A third charm was molded and glossed into the form of a keyboard with miniscule white keys. The last charm, and the most beloved of the four, was of a red heart set aflame, symbolizing their undying friendship. Caitlyn could not refrain from slight welling of tears as she gazed lovingly at the gift, holding it up before her eyes.

"Mitchie, I.."

"Please say you love it!" Mitchie pleaded playfully.

"I do, I do! Oh, Mitch..I don't know what to say.."

"You don't have to say anything. All that is required of you is to wear it with pride, and remember my face. _Tis all_."

Ms. Gellar grinned, wiping away a stray tear from her caramel crème cheeks. She sighed deeply, composing herself as she slid an envelope towards Mitchie.

"Now, for you, my dear.." she said, a little too devilish for Mitchie's taste.

"Hmm, why do I feel a bit curious as to what this may be?"

"Because I am full surprises. Even to this today, I still manage to shock you with friendly hoaxes now and then. Open it," she encouraged.

Cautiously, gingerly, the young lady lifted the sealed mouth of the envelope, the glue giving way to the petite digits of pale olive flesh. In the belly of the envelope, she discovered a certificate of sorts. Pulling it out, she read the headline inked in purple script. _**"The Cathouse." **_A thin eyebrow cocked upward at the name. She read further..

* * *

><p><em>Gift Certificate<em>

_Free Pole Dancing Lesson!_

_Charm your lover in a sexy way~_

_Valid until __**June 5**__**th**__**, 2012**_

* * *

><p>"Uuhhh.." Mitchie sputtered, her mouth agape with bemusement. "Caaiittllyynn? What is <em>this<em>..?"

"You can read. It's a lesson for a free pole danc-!"

"Ssshhh!" she hushed violently, covering Caitlyn's mouth; no need for strangers to know of such a thing! "Wh-what…are you serious?"

"Hey, why not? We're eighteen-year-old women now. We need some fun in our lives, no?" she winked.

"I-I uhh..I guess so? I'm not sure. Please, don't be offended!"

"Oh, please, Mitchie? I'm doing it too, so you won't be alone! It's during the day, so nobody will be there except whichever dancer is instructing us."

"Well…When you put it that way…Oohhh, ok, ok. I'll try. I'm still not so sure about this, mind you."

"Trust me, you'll have fun. Don't be so prudish!"

_Prudish? _Mitchie Torres was certainly not a prude. However, she was not a free-roaming harlot either. The young lady had always believed in a lady-like etiquette: mild flirting with nothing too suggestive; cover up her body so that her "jewels" were not on display for all to see; retain loyalty to one lover. Simple as that. But, to learn how to _pole dance_? From an actual _stripper_? 'Please tell me I don't have to purchase glitter pasties for this!' she thought with utter despair and humiliation. 'Caitlyn, wwhhyyy…What will Shane say?'

The young lady blushed crimson at the thought of telling her boyfriend about the lessons, her ember eyes widening.

"Caitlyn, as much as I adore you, I must admit: you've certainly gotten me into something peculiar. This stays between us, understand? Shane will flip out if he finds out. You know how possessive he is.."

"Don't I know it.." Caitlyn sarcastically commented. "Good ol' hot head; nobody gets to look at his girl."

Mitchie could not help but smirk. Her friend was right. Shane was rather old-fashioned in his love for her, what with accompanying her whenever he can, glaring a lion's wrath at any man who dared to gaze upon his woman. Suffocating? Yes. Mitchie secretly thought it sweet at times. At others…he was a nuisance in dire need of a beating.

"I'll do it," Ms. Torres declared, her bosom still tight from tension. "_When_ and _where_?"

* * *

><p><em>What should I name the stripper? I'm thinking Cinna-Buns, but that's rather corny. :P <strong>Read and review!<strong>_


	2. The Lesson

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own CR characters. I DO own The Cathouse and Ruby, the stripper. _

_**A/N: **Please note, I wrote Caitlyn as having a dance background just like Alison Stoner (the girl who plays her). The gymnastics I just added, no clue if Alison ever did them, haha. Mitchie is...yeah, not that graceful. Pretend there was NO dancing in the CR movies. Not exactly the most realistic when people are randomly dancing in a cafeteria (unless you're in a flash mob). _

_Thanks!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

A few days had passed on since that odd day. Once the weekend approached, Caitlyn had dragged dear pedantic Mitchie to _The Cathouse_. Donning a black and white tank top with wide, flowy pants, the young lady sat in the passenger seat of Caitlyn's navy blue Acura as the said young lady drove. In an absent minded fashion, she twirled a low pigtail of dark cacao waves between her fingers. She did not exactly feel nervous, per say; but she did perceive this as one of the oddest forms of exercise. 'Can I even _stay _on the pole? I can barely climbing a fucking tree..'

Arriving at The Cathouse, Mitchie noticed the same purple script above the entrance double doors. The strip club was composed of black stone, glitter embedded and glistening in the late morning sun rays. The double doors were a shade of brilliant red. Apparently, this place had been standing for about a year, so the paint had not chipped away at the corners just yet. From what the young ladies could see, there were no windows (perhaps to conceal the fantasies swimming within).

"Shall we?" chimed Caitlyn, parking the car along the curb.

"Do I have a choice?" Mitchie responded with a partial smile.

The curly q shook her head, and grinned at Mitchie's slightly amusing behavior. 'She'll love it. She'll see..'

The pair of youths exited the vehicle, walking toward the strip club. The double doors were unlocked, granting easy entry. The entrance hall was short, a host's podium standing at the end where a small lamp was lit. The wallpaper was exquisite with amethyst hues and black painted vines dancing a minuet of swirls and interconnected limbs. The doorway at the end of the hall had been concealed by scarlet velvet curtains hanging by golden rings, one curtain held open by a gold laced rope. Ms. Torres had to admit: the interior design was rather…classy. Entrancing even. 'Maybe that's the point,' she concluded.

She followed Caitlyn past the curtains as her friend called out," Hello? We're here for the lesson?"

"Right here, darlin'."

A smooth, soprano voice captured their attention; they sought out the source with darting eyes. All that could be found was a tall woman sitting a few tables away from the young ladies. Her curvy mocha legs were propped up on another chair as her tan fingers tapped away on a dazzling pink cellphone, "_Tap, tap, tap_."

"Oh, hi," greeted Caitlyn. "I called a week ago about a pole dancing lesson."

"Yes, I remember you. You spoke to me, silly," the woman grinned, her copper rust colored bangs whisping her long lashes.

"Oh, you're Ruby! I thought I recognized your voice. You sound southern.."

"Yes, yes," the woman, Ruby, nodded enthusiastically, adoring the mention of her hometown roots. "I grew up a southern belle, you could say. Then, I came here to Cali all by myself. I'm working a second job as a dancer to help pay for bills and all, ya know."

"Well, it's finally nice to meet you.."

Caitlyn advanced forward to shake hands with Ruby, who rose from her seat on a polished black chair. The young lady with the dark cacao waves remained where she stood, a bit shy.

"Is this your friend? The one with the graduation?" questioned Ruby, nodding her head of copper silk towards Mitchie.

"Yup. Mitch, c'mere."

"Darlin', don't be shy! Aww," Ruby cooed sweetly.

Mitchie smiled a little, slowly making her way towards the other women as if she were a cautious doe, wary of her new surroundings. She had meant to shake hands with Ruby, only to be embraced by the friendly woman who was, amusingly, almost a foot taller than she! Her breasts were rather large, almost suffocating Mitchie. Once the woman pulled away, Ms. Torres composed herself, straightening out her wrinkled top.

"Now, let's get started, girls! We'll start off simple, so yall won't have to do crazy acrobatics or nothing."

The pair of young women began with instruction on the pole itself. Ruby stood atop an elevated stage, artificial sunlight of pink shades pouring down onto her.

"Now, the dancin' pole here is going to be your friend. It'll support you when climbin' on it and swingin' 'round. It takes a lotta strength, girls. Most of it will come from your limbs and your abs."

'Abs? Me? _Ha ha ha_..' Mitchie mused.

"First off, I want yall to try holdin' on to the pole as you walk 'round it with a sexy kink in your legs."

The woman showcased exactly what she referred to, a hand curled around the pole as she walked in fluid movements around it. Her hips swayed slowly and sensually, a gypsy in tight-fitting clothing. Stopping in her tracks, Ruby looked to the young ladies.

"Who wants to go first?"

"She will," Mitchie immediately sputtered, pointing at her friend enthusiastically.

"Fine, fine," Ms. Gellar said, stepping up to the elevated stage. "Watch and learn, Torres."

Ruby stood aside, presenting the pole with open mocha palms. Caitlyn seized one observing look at the pole before curling her hand around the chilling metal. She began a simple walk, her hips swaying as ocean waves; a natural. Of course, Ms. Gellar had once be a dancer (not an exotic one, mind you!), converting to music and producing in later years. It appeared that she had not lost her touch. Mitchie had bit into her lower lip. 'Aahh..I can't do that!' She shook her head, silently scolding herself for being so insecure.

Once Caitlyn finished two completed circles around the pole, Ruby praised her for such inborn grace.

"Honey, that was great! Have you danced before?" she inquired.

"Me? Oh, growing up, I danced. Not as a stripper, though! Not that it's a bad thing.." she rapidly spoke the last part, recovering from a potentially perceived insult towards the woman.

"It's all good, darlin'. I don't take offense, now! A job is a job, and I'm just fine and dandy."

Ms. Torres admired Ruby's confidence and content with herself. She had always imagined strippers being rather troubled and unfortunate with finances. This was not the case, it seemed. Perhaps some women were alright with dancing, earning a living somehow in this terrible economy.

"Good, good. Now..Mitchie, was it?"

"Yes," she responded calmly.

"Well, come on up here!" the woman with the copper mane called.

The young lady reluctantly stood up onto the elevated stage, her russet waves electrified with rose-colored artificial lights from above.

A stare-off occurred between the young lady and the metal pole. One versus the other. Mitchie swallowed, retaining a firm gaze onto the pole.

"It won't bite, ha ha. Just give it a try!" encouraged the woman, taking Mitchie's hand, and settling it onto the pole.

An odd sensation, the meeting of the chilling metal and the heat of her sweaty palm. 'Mitch, just do this! Stop whining, and get this over with! It's a frickin' pole, for Christ's sake!' Suckling in sweet air, puffing out her bosom, the young lady took hold of the pole, strolling around it. With very little luck, she ended up tripping over her own feet in the last circle around the pole.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she spat, retrieving an upright stance quickly.

Once that lesson was over, the next to be taught was climbing up onto the pole, and then sliding downward.

"Alrigh', yall. Now, I want you to try and leap up onto the pole, keepin' yourself steady with your arms and legs. Here's where the real strength comes in. Once you got that, I want ya to slide on down in a circle."

Of course, Ms. Gellar did just fine, latching onto the pole like that of a skilled feline, and embracing her limbs around it as she deescalated in a circular motion.

"You chose this place on purpose!" commented Mitchie, a smirk birthing upon her pale olive visage.

"I did not! I have a background in gymnastics as well!" Caitlyn defended.

"Of course you do," Mitchie murmured sarcastically.

Alas, it was her turn once again. Of course, her turn was just after her experienced and limber friend's. 'Caitlyn Gellar, I love you, but I truly despise you at the moment…'

_First try_: Ms. Torres slipped, her sweaty palms in no way perfect leverage. "Damnit," went the first curse.

_Second try_: Mitchie could not get down FROM the pole once latched on. "Sshhiiiittt…Help.." went the second curse.

_Third try_: She managed to spiral downward just fine. However, she dropped too fast for her senses to catch up and prevent her from landing onto her derriere. Too late. "Fuck! _My ass_…" went the third, and the most profound, curse of all.

'Can we go home now?' Mitchie pleaded in silence.

_***Next Scene* **_

A young man of twenty-one years of age had been comfortably reclined on a plush sofa. In his apartment, nothing else was audible except the low murmur of the television set. His roommate, Nate Black, had been in the miniscule kitchen, searching for the perfect drink to indulge in the fridge.

"Yo, Grey! Where're all the Dr. Pepper's?" Nate called from the kitchen.

"The what?" the other young man questioned.

"Dr. Pepper, you deaf old fart!"

"Oh, those. I drank the last one!" the young man grinned to himself.

"You shithead.." mumbled the young man with the curly mop of dark hair.

Shane Grey chuckled at his friend's misery. Oh, how kind he is, no? He scratched his scalp of black river banks as Nate entered the living room, settling himself onto a reclining chair.

"Next time," Nate announced. "..I'm spitting on all those cans so you won't dare touch them."

"Oh lovely, spread your germs just for me. Best friend material right there."

"You bet, pretty boy."

The young men chuckled at their bickering, which was their usual way of getting along. Watching anything remotely interesting on television, Nate began conversation along the lines of his girlfriend.

"Oh, Caitlyn should be home with Mitchie sometime soon."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We're heading out tonight for dinner, so I'm hoping she doesn't wander off for too long. Lessons can be exhausting, after all," the young man smirked, knowledgeable of where the young ladies were for most of the day.

"Lessons for what? Mitchie never mentioned anything about lessons."

"She didn't? I thought she did. I figured you'd be grinning like a madman if you knew she was getting pole dancing lessons."

Silence had occurred, anteceding a disturbingly calm response from the now disgruntled Mr. Grey.

"Wait…What'd you say?"

"Uhh…Pole dancing lessons. Caitlyn got her a gift certificate or something.."

Shane's eye twitched, his reclined body no longer limp and relaxed. Rising up into a sitting position, the young man's eyes narrowed in pure vexation.

"Give me your phone," he demanded.

"What? No."

"Give. Me. The. Phone," he emphasized coolly.

"You know what, you wanna yell at my girl, you go out, and find her yourself!"

"Aahh!"

Shane leapt off of the sofa, and tackled Nate, who wrestled for his possession of the silver cellphone. The young men shouted, their quarreling progressing from the chair to the hard wood floor. Nate held the cellphone out of Shane's reach as best as he could. Unfortunately, Mr. Black had been slightly ticklish on his side. Successful, Shane grabbed the phone, and dashed for the bathroom down the hall.

"You fuck!" called out Nate.

Shutting the door, locking it, the young man pressed a button on the cellphone that would dial Caitlyn's number automatically. _Dial tone…_

"Hey, babe," answered a voice, thinking it was her lover who had called.

"What the _hell_ is your problem, Gellar?"

* * *

><p><em>Someone's not too thrilled. Next chapter arriving soon!<em>


	3. The Interrogation

_**Author's Note: **Chapter 3! Thanks for waiting! And thank you to **Valu86** and **beblobs** for their lovely reviews! _

_Post and tell me what you think, readers! _

_**P.S.:** Sex in the last chapter (chapter 4). It's coming. Oh yeah. ;D _

_~Much love_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

"_What the _hell _is your problem, Gellar?"_

"Oh, it's you. Hey, hothead," Caitlyn responded in a deadpan voice. "What're you doing with Nate's phone?"

"Don't change the subject! Why are you taking Mitchie to a strip club?"

_Bang bang bang _went the poor locked door as Nate pounded on its face with a balled fist, crying out, "Get out here, Grey! You son of a bitch!"

"I bought her a gift certificate for pole dancing lessons. There's nothing wrong with that. It's-" the young lady was interrupted with Shane's heated interrogation.

"Nothing wrong? There _is _something wrong with that! You don't know what creeps lurk around there. Teaching her how to seduce a pole is not right for her!"

"Ok, are you done? I was still talking, you ingrate," Caitlyn calmly spat. "It's like an aerobic exercise, nothing crazy. She is eighteen, and she can do whatever she wants. Now, stop acting her surrogate parent, and get over it. Besides, I recall _you _and the band crew going to a strip club once after recording."

"That was ONE TIME."

Shane fought against the door, his back firmly pressed against it while his muscular legs cemented in position. He continued his sentence with a grunt.

"One time! It wasn't even planned. The guys were acting stupid, and wanted to go out."

"Keep digging your grave there, hun. Anyway, Mitchie and I are going to go get lunch. Hopefully, you'll cool down by the time she gets home. Bye."

"Wait! You-!"

_Click._

"God_damnit.._"

The pounding had ceased, strangely. No matter. Shane had removed his back from the door to open it, only to confront the running form of Nate dashing straight for him. The pair of young men collided and fell to the bathroom floor with a loud _"thud!_" Nate groaned painfully, rubbing his cheek which had been smashed against Shane's chest.

"You were supposed to be the door," he muttered, still ticked off at Shane for yelling at his girlfriend.

"Well, I'm not. Now get the fuck off me!" he shouted, shoving Nate off of his body.

The young men rose to their feet slowly, one consoling his aching back. Now that the aggression had gradually placated, the young man with jagged onyx bangs averted his eyes, crossing his arms before his chest. He reluctantly knew that it was his time to apologize for his brash behavior.

"She was at a strip club. I don't want her out for everyone to see in that place, and get ideas."

Nate couldn't refrain from smirking at the proud lion-man's attempt to admit that he was wrong.

"You call that 'sorry'?" he chuckled.

"Fine, fine. I, uh…I'm sorry, man," Shane finally managed to utter.

"It's cool," said the younger man, patting his friend's shoulder. "Now, was that so hard to do?"

Mr. Black's smirk progressed into a grin.

"Shut up," was all the young man retorted with, a smile peaking through.

***Next Scene* **

Mitchie was close to home at this point. She had overheard Shane's yelling over her best friend's cellphone. When he was not happy, _everyone _knew. She was not intimidated by him, make no mistake of that. She just did not wish to deal with his "moods." 'I swear, sometimes I think _he's _the woman.'

"You ok?" questioned her friend.

"What?" she mumbled, refreshing her clouded mind. "Oh, I'm fine."

"You heard him, didn't you?"

"….Who didn't?"

Caitlyn smirked. At least Mitchie admitted that her lover had his faults.

"You can stay with me if you don't want to deal with him."

"It's alright. Thank you, Cait."

Mitchie beamed at her friend's kindness. However, it was not necessary. Ms. Torres had plans of her own for tonight..

Once they arrived at the condo where Shane and Nate lived, the pair of young women stepped out of the parked car, their shoes scraping against the concrete. Caitlyn had changed into a different set of clothes that she had brought with her ('Date with Nate!' she would chime to herself.). The curly q was dressed in a magenta miniature skirt and a silken violet blouse that exhibited her long, swan neck. Mitchie was still in her workout clothes, perfectly content with the comfortable cotton and spandex.

A few knocks on the door, and they met the sight of Nate's gentle countenance. He smiled at the young ladies, particularly at his lover.

"Hey, girls," he greeted politely.

"Hey, you," purred Caitlyn, bestowing a sweet peck on his cheek.

"You ready?"

"As ready as you are."

Nate smiled warmly before looking to Mitchie.

"Oh, Mitch. Shane's in his room working on his guitar strings. I'm telling you right now: my condolences."

Mitchie tittered, shaking her head.

"I can handle him. You forget who you are speaking to, amateur."

The three youths laughed. The couple had left hand in hand, a sight of pure affection. The remaining young lady smiled, silently wishing them well. She stepped into the spacious condo, locking the door behind her. Resting her back against the door, she grinned, knowing very well how to change Shane's mind about today's event.

Gliding down the hall, she reached the second door on the left, the tweaking of strings audible to her ears. The door had been slightly ajar; she could see his midnight locks kissing his eyelashes, his head lowered in concentration.

"Hey," she whispered.

He did not answer.

"Helloooo?" she attempted once more.

He grunted.

"Fabulous, you understand English," said Mitchie, rolling her ember eyes.

She entered his room, which was in a typical mess of disheveled clothes and discarded papers with lyrics and notes. Mitchie was not deterred by his cold manners. It was actually quite easy to soothe the silent beast.

"Fine, don't speak. I'll be in the bathroom.." she simply said.

The young lady had left Shane to himself, who busied himself with his prized cherry red guitar, "The Red Queen." Minutes passed on before she returned. Her bare feet grazed the cold wooden floors; mischievous little feet, they were, silent as night fairies in a chilling zephyr. Her petite body stood in the door frame, her hands sensually sliding down the sides.

"Shane…" she playfully whined. "Please, look at me."

"Mitch, you know I don't feel right about you in that place. I just-"

His speech ceased immediately, his dark eyes widening at the sight of his little lover standing in the doorway.

"Oh my.." he purred, his previously cold tone melting into a sensually piqued voice.

* * *

><p><em>Hmmm...I wonder what Mitchie did? ;) <em>


	4. The Seduction

_**Author's Note: **Last chapter is here! Thanks to the people who read and reviewed, you're great! I love entertaining people, it makes it all worth it. And thanks to **Valu** for the idea! I hoped you enjoyed your request! Us pervs need to stick together! :D_

_If you're interested in a more taunting, sexual story, I'm also writing a short fic using **Rodrick Heffley** from the movie, Diary of Whimpy Kid (google him; he's lovely 3) and my OC, who is based off of the singer, **Porcelain Black**. It's called "Wicked Game." Check it out! :D_

_Enjoy!_

_~Much love_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

"_Oh my.." he purred, his previously cold tone melting into a sexually piqued voice. _

There she stood in the doorway: a black lace bra enveloping her small perked breasts, and matching lace framed black panties lining the curve of her hips.

Mitchie smiled so tranquilly, her ember eyes catching the golden glow of the nearby lamplight. A hand lifted off of the doorframe, her fingers playfully curling around her thick dark hair. Innocence clashed with peaking sexuality. The moment was fully wrapped around her little finger.

Her lover put aside the cherry red guitar carefully, his gaze firmly withheld onto her as he did so. His eyelids lowering sluggishly, sensually; he smirked as he motioned for her to come to him.

She shook her head, wagging her finger from side to side.

"I need you to pay attention to what I have to say.." she whispered, leaning her back against the doorframe.

Mitchie slid down the frame slowly, her hands rising up above her head to trail down with her. Her curved legs strong in stature, she rose up the frame gracefully, turning her body to face Shane once again. It appeared that she planned to incorporate what she learned today into the bedroom antics.

The young man watched with full attention, gently biting into his lower lip as he observed. His midnight eyes trailed to her bosom, which was modest, but just as lovely and supple as any other pair. He loved them for they were his to kiss and squeeze, and no one else's. His gaze then went down to her hips, which swayed as smoothly as the sea waves, each aquatic swing more and more tempting to seize her pale olive hips with his large hands.

"What I'm learning…isn't bad."

She walked on the tips of her toes as she made her way toward Shane, her body in fluid motion. Her knees settled on both sides of his waist, careful not to tip over the chair. He was now the silver pole, inanimate and helpless for her to work with as she wished. A smirk graced his plump rose lips as he looked up into her eyes. Mitchie's face was now above his, curtains of dark cacao tresses framing her visage. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she maneuvered her crotch over his groin, the tender material of her panties sailing over his bulge.

"I need you to be ok with it," she mumbled into his ear, feeling him quiver beneath her hot breath. "This could all be for _you_, you know.."

Illustrating her point, Mitchie continued to wiggle her crotch into his lap and torso, her fingers roaming through his thick black hair. The young lady arched her back, her bosom right against his lips. Shane kissed the flesh between her breasts, nipping at the pesky bra that hid away the twin beauties. She sighed with pleasure, his lips so perfectly shaped against her skin. A subtle tingle birthed along her spine. She fought to keep her legs in position, recalling Ruby's advice to channel the pain into sensual energy. 'Pain is pleasure…Hmm,' she pondered.

Her lap dance coming to a close, Mitchie leaned in to nip at his ear lobe. She could hear a small gasp escape his lips; she was pleased. The nipping progressed into tongue laps along the earlobe. Shane shifted his head over to the young lady's neck. He suckled the flesh between his lips, his teeth grazing over now and then. Red territorial marks adorned her neck, her head leaning back. Shane raked his fingers through her hair before grasping lightly, pulling her head back further for better access to her throat. Melodic sighs followed each suckle and wet kiss.

He bit into her pale olive skin, evoking a surprised gasp from Mitchie. The pain rapidly melted into pleasure, and she could not refrain from asking for more. Shane heeded the call, and smirked as he bit gingerly into the skin. Her fingers grasped his hair, pulling tighter as he devoured her exposed flesh with his lips and teeth.

It all stopped once Shane lifted Mitchie up with him as he rose from the chair. He dashed the short distance to the bed, descending onto the mattress with the young lady below him. They shared a violent kiss, tan hands working to remove a black lace bra. The removal of the panties followed in suit, his fingers tracing along the outer lips of her clit. She moaned lightly, her lips sealed. Mitchie's tiny hands slid over his sides, and down to the rim of his denim pants. He cared not for his own clothes; Shane only wanted to get her nude…_now_.

Clothing took flight in random directions, discarded like menial royal servants. Nude bodies now entwined, limb over limb. Shane's thick digits slicked over her opening, her warm juices coating his fingers. The young lady whimpered, her eyes sealed shut. One finger was inserted into her opening, a loud whimper sounding off.

"My God.." Shane moaned.

She was so _tight._

Pleased with the sounds she made, he slid in a second finger, spreading her opening wider. Her head thrashed to the side, her clit becoming wetter by the second. After several minutes of thrusting fingers, Shane removed them slowly. He suckled his fingers of the juices, her feminine musk accelerating his already rapid heartbeat. Lashes fluttered opened as Mitchie watched her lover stare at her with bedroom eyes glazed over, plump lips parted. Enough of idleness! She shot up to push Shane over onto his back, her thighs straddling his sides aggressively.

Taking hold of his hard member, the young lady seductively watched his expression as she drew the tip of his shaft around the lining of her vagina. He moaned lightly, feeling his length engorge with more desire and desperation. Her tiny hand tightened its grip around his length, the tender flesh as hot as the flames of the underworld.

"Yeah?" she breathed, taunting Shane. "You want inside, huh?"

"Give it," he ordered with gritted teeth, his large hands cupping her plush buttocks.

"Only when I say," Mitchie said, her grin wide and devilish.

A siren claiming her hopeless victim, Mitchie thrust his length deep into her vagina, her walls twitching and clenching. Shane grunted at the beautiful sensation; an aching void was filled. A soft squeal escaped her lips as she lifted her hips up, only to smash down onto Shane's member. The pair of heated youths shouted in pure euphoria, electricity surging throughout their bloodstreams.

Thrust _down_…and _down_..

Harder…_Faster_..

"Unnngg!" she moaned, her thighs beginning to scream.

Before she knew it, the young lady's hips were taken hostage by tan hands. Shane violently brought Mitchie down into his crotch, grinding his teeth. Russet waves danced in the motion, her eyes seeing only threads of dark hair and the white wall before her. Her vision then flashed between black and white lights, bits of red rimming them. All that her brain could register now was the liquid fire swimming throughout her body. Her legs could not support her upper body any longer. The sensation…the explosion…the fire…

"Huuuh…_Huuuuh! Mmmm…Aaahh!"_

The final collapse.

Bodies embraced, sweat trickling down. Mitchie lay her cheek flat against his broad chest. Her vision was returning to normal, her breath still shallow. She could feel her lover place a hand on the small of her back, his palm thick and warm. The breathless young lady trailed an index finger in swirling patterns upon his chest, lovingly watching it rise with each inhale…exhale.

Ten minutes passed before the pair of youths relaxed, taking solace beneath the periwinkle bedsheets. His chin resting atop her head, Shane rubbed her bare back soothingly. He finally broke the peaceful silence with a simple question.

"So…Is that what they taught you at that place?"

Mitchie tittered into his skin, shaking her head.

"Not all of it…But, yeah, sort of. It's not so bad, see?"

He remained silent for a moment.

"I don't want anyone else's eyes on you but mine," he admitted.

Pushing herself up, Mitchie implanted a gentle kiss on his lips, smiling with gentle adoration.

"You know I only want you," she whispered.

He had been prejudging, and he was aware of it. However, the lesson _did _spark flickers in their foreplay, making the actual sex even more enthralling. The control she took, taking hold of his member, and riding him as fast as she demanded. He licked his upper lip.

"…What else can they teach you?" he questioned, his curiosity further piqued.


End file.
